The best of friends
by hannibal1996
Summary: Charles and Erik have returned to their own time. They try to return to their lives but as a new enemy reveals himself hell breaks loose. Will they work together and stay friends or become the enemies they were destined to become?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first Expanded universe Spin-off. It will be about how Charles and Erik became enemies along with the formation of the X-men and Brotherhood. It will have a few easter eggs in there so look out. It is not going to be exactly like First Class. I do not own X-men: Evolution.**

Charles and Erik found themselves in a laboratory. Sean, Clarice, Logan, Raven and Cain were there.

''Charles, Erik you're back.'' Sean said.

''It appears so Sean.'' Charles said.

''How long have we been gone?'' Erik asked.

''Only a week. Where did you go?'' Raven asked.

''You wouldn't believe me even if I said.'' Charles replied.

Charles and Erik were walking down the corridor of Xaviers home.

''It is good to be back Erik.'' Charles said. They were heading for the study.

''It is Charles. It really is.'' Erik replied.

''Daddy.'' Two voices yelled. It was Wanda and Pietro, they were at least five.

''Hello guys. How have you been?'' Erik said. His tone was suddenly more playful.

''Where were you?'' Wanda asked.

''In the future.'' Erik replied.

''Did you see us?'' Pietro asked.

''Yes. You were annoying and you were crazy.'' Erik said jokingly even though it was the truth.

''Anything else?'' Wanda asked.

''Charles goes bald.'' Erik said. The twins just burst into laughter.

''How I hate you Erik.'' Charles said. Erik just smiled.

''What are you going to do...Turn me into a vegetable?'' Erik asked.

''If I did I would imagine the twins would never go near you again. You know how they are phobic of vegetables.'' Charles said and then started to laugh.

''Yep. That means we should never have them.'' Wanda argued.

''Just cake.'' Pietro said.

''Vegetables or shopping with Logan.'' Erik said. he was offering them a deal.

''Vegetables.'' The twins said quickly before running off.

''Pietro slow down.'' Wanda yelled.

''How I missed them.'' Erik said.

''Just wait until she gets angry. I bet you wont say that then.'' Charles said and Erik nodded.

Sean and Clarice were in the gardens. Sean was practising his power by smashing some windows whilst Clarice was watering plants.

''Thank god for headphones.'' Clarice said as Sean smashed some glass with his scream.

''You're just jealous because I can fly.'' Sean said.

''Yes that is exactly it.'' Clarice said. She opened a portal and poured some water into it. The other portal opened above Sean and the water fell onto him. She started to laugh.

''Not funny.'' Sean said.

Cain was in the gym punching a punch bag. Logan walked in.

''Hey Logan.'' Cain said. he wasn't paying to much attention.

''Hey Cain.'' Logan said. He started to do a Salmon ladder. Raven walked in and started to lift weights.

''Did anyone else notice anything different about Charles and Erik when they came back?'' Raven asked.

''No why?'' Logan asked.

''They seemed like...They saw something they shouldn't have.'' Raven explained.

''I know Charles. That wandering mind of his will always make him see things he doesn't want to see.'' Cain explained. They were brothers after all.

Charles and Erik were playing chess.

''I'm going out with Susanna tonight. When are you seeing Moira?'' Erik asked. He was a little nervous because he knew that Lorna would be born.

''Soon. I need to explain why I missed a lunch or two.'' Charles said. He chuckled a little.

''Charles we need to talk.'' Erik said.

''Yes we do.'' Charles knew what this was about.

''We were enemies. Cain and Raven.'' Erik said. He couldn't ignore it.

''Logan.'' Charles said.

''What about Clarice and Sean?'' Erik asked.

''I don't know Erik. I don't want to know.'' Charles had a tear building up. They were his friends.

''I better go.'' Erik said. He stood up and grabbed his coat.

''We need to work on Cerebro tomorrow. I want this school up and running.'' Charles said.

''You know Charles, you may be a mind reader but I know what is going on inside your head.'' Erik said before leaving.

''And what is that Erik?'' Charles asked.

''I had my helmet and you had your chair. Something is going to happen in the future but we can change it.'' Erik explained.

''I hope we can.'' Charles said. Erik left the room. All Charles could think about was Onslaught and the battle to come but he knew something else was coming sooner.

A bearded man in an expensive suit was sitting in a bar. His glasses and hat concealed all that was left of his face. He had a walking stick in one hand and a glass of whisky in another. A man walked in.

''Have you found her?'' The bearded man asked.

''Right here.'' The man said. He presented an african girl with white hair. She was in her teens.

''Is it her?'' The bearded man asked.

''She can control the weather.'' The man said.

''Hello my dear. I need you to create a storm, can you do that for me?'' The bearded man asked.

''Who are you?'' The girl asked.

''I'm the Shadow King.'' The bearded man replied.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. Did you get all the easter eggs? So to sum up; Who is the Shadow King and what does he want? Erik and Charles have lives but their friends are suspicious. Little Wanda and Pietro, I had to put them in. Do you like Clarice and Banshee? Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank all my reviewers and please continue reviewing. **

Charles and Erik were in Cerebro. Charles put the helmet on and Erik started to operate the machines.

''In 3...2...1.'' Erik said. He turned on Cerebro. The machine started to work and Charles was locating mutants. He could see every mutant in the world. It felt incredible but then it started to hurt. The machine went haywire and started to explode. Erik turned it off before any harm could happen.

''I'm sorry Erik.'' Charles said. He took the helmet off and put it onto the table.

''Not your fault Charles. Come on, let's find the others.'' Erik said.

The Shadow King was sat in his office with the young girl. She was a teenage Ororo Monroe.

''So, what is your answer?'' The Shadow King asked. He was eating a bar of chocolate.

''I don't want to use my powers to harm people.'' Ororo said.

''And that's good, you shouldn't want to. But I do.'' The Shadow King replied with a sinister grin.

''I wont help you.'' Ororo said. She was very stern about that.

''Not even if you see this?'' The Shadow King asked. He gave her several photos of her family in a prison cell. Ororo didn't want them there.

''What do I have to do?'' Ororo asked with a tear building up. The Shadow King smiled.

Charles and Cain were talking in the library.

''I just can't get it to work…It's driving me up the wall.'' Charles said. He was feeling depressed.

''You put too much pressure onto yourself. You need to relax.'' Cain said. Charles had no idea what would cause their rivalry in later years but he was going to miss these moments.

''I know. What about you Cain? Anything up with you?'' Charles asked.

''Not much really. I'm going to visit my mothers grave soon.'' Cain said. Charles thought for a moment.

''Of course. Well take some flowers from the garden, Clarice won't mind.'' Charles said. He put his fingers to his temple. The two just laughed.

Ororo was standing at the edge of a cliff. She was alone and ready. There was a small town at the bottom and Ororo just started at it. She used her power to create lightning and tornados. They hit the town and started to destroy it. Within minutes it was over and the town was destroyed. The Shadow King walked up to her.

''Let me go.'' Ororo said.

''Not yet. One more task.'' The Shadow King said. Ororo got really angry.

''You said.'' Ororo protested.

''And I'm saying now, I have a task for you.'' The Shadow King snapped.

Erik was weightlifting. Raven and Logan were sparring.

''Come on Darkholme, is that the best you can do?'' Logan asked. He was clearly trying to mock her. Raven just changed her appearance into Cain.

''Come on Wolverine. Let's see what you got.'' Raven said. She kicked Logan across the gym.

Erik was doing the weights until it suddenly froze in midair. Erik knew this was Wanda. He got up and notices her hiding by the door.

''I wonder who that was...Must have been a witch.'' Erik said playfully.

''The Scarlet Witch.'' Wanda yelled before running off laughing. Erik stood up and made the weights fall safely.

Charles was watching the television with Sean. The emergency broadcast came on.

''Is that a storm?'' Sean asked.

''That's too powerful to be a storm. I think it's a mutant.'' Charles said. They looked closely and could make out a human hovering.

''Let's try Cerebro.'' Sean said.

Erik, Charles and Sean were by Cerebro.

''Will this work?'' Charles asked.

''I hope so.'' Sean said.

''It will Charles.'' Erik replied.

Charles put the helmet on. There were a few sparks and Charles had a nosebleed but he found her. She was controlling the eye of the storm.

''I can't communicate with her...Get the Blackbird.'' Charles said.

Charles, Erik, Logan, Raven, Sean, Clarice and Cain were walking towards the blackbird. They were wearing a black leather suit. Cain had a helmet for his head.

''Will it fly?'' Clarice asked.

''I don't see why not.'' Raven said.

Wanda and Pietro walked in.

''How did you guys get here?'' Erik asked.

''Who is looking after them?'' Charles asked.

''I'm fast and she breaks things….How do you think? We're coming.'' Pietro said. The twins did a superhero pose.

''No.'' Erik said. He sounded very fatherly.

''What?'' The twins asked.

''Shall I call Hank?'' Charles asked. No one was paying any attention to him.

''He's fluffy.'' Wanda said.

''No making him fluffy.'' Erik said. He knew she reversed his serum with her powers.

After an hour Hank managed to arrive. He never joined the institute but was friends with Charles, plus he needed the money. They had finally been ready to leave and was flying the Blackbird to Africa. There was more and more destruction.

''What's the plan?'' Logan asked.

''We have a plan?'' Sean asked. He was surprised.

''I actually have nothing.'' Charles said.

''Sean you will go out and try to distract the girl. Raven keep us as close as you can so Charles can communicate with her. Clarice, you know what to do.'' Erik said.

Clarice opened a portal and Sean jumped through. He was flying down and let out a scream making Ororo notice him. He ended up being flown by the wind. Clarice opened a portal for him.

''Ororo listen to me. You don't need to do this.'' Charles said.

''He has my family.'' Ororo protested. A bolt of lightning hit the blackbird. Clarice opened a portal and everyone escaped.

''Ororo I'm afraid your family were killed in an earthquake. He has manipulated your mind, given you false memories.'' Charles said. He was getting weaker the further he went.

''Why didn't he just take control?'' Ororo asked.

''I wonder. Please let us help you.'' Charles said. He then lost contact.

Ororo stopped the storms and turned her attention to the Shadow King who was watching from the distance. She then fired lightning at him.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. So to sum up; Will Storm kill the Shadow King? Will Charles and the others managed to help? I had to put more Wanda and Pietro because they're great. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, have fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank all my reviewers and please continue reviewing. **

The lighting hit Shadow King and he fell to the ground. His body was starting to burn up and he was screaming in pain. Ororo had a tear going down her cheek. A portal appeared behind her and Logan jumped out, he grabbed her and fell back.

Ororo woke up in a hotel room. She ached all over and her head felt like a bomb had gone off. She got up and walked out of the room. She walked into the living room to find Raven making breakfast and Logan eating as much as he could. Sean was sat on the sofa drinking coffee and reading the paper.

''Where am I?'' Ororo asked.

''You're in a hotel room. We are off soon so you better eat something.'' Sean said as he sipped his coffee and read his newspaper.

''Where are you going?'' Ororo asked.

''Back to New York.'' Sean replied. He wasn't paying much attention.

''I think my sister lives there.'' Ororo said.

''Then it will be a family reunion.'' Sean replied.

''Anymore bacon?'' Logan asked after finishing the plate.

''You have eaten three packets. The rest is for the girl.'' Raven said as she handed her a plate of bacon and toast.

Charles and Clarice walked in. They had just gone to check on the jet.

''Ok, is everyone ready to go?'' Charles asked as the two walked in.

''Erik is in the cafe across the road.'' Sean said.

Erik was sat in the cafe. Three of Shadow Kings men were with him.

''So why should we just forget about this?'' One of the men asked.

''Because people like me make problems like this, disappear very quickly.'' Erik replied. He was drinking a cup of coffee.

One of the men took out a knife. He went to slash Erik but was thrown across the cafe and smashed into a cabinet. The knife was flung towards another one of the men.

''What the...The...'' The final man said. He looked terrified and Erik just stared at him.

''Call it all off and if you don't...I'll find you.'' Erik said. He walked out and the man looked terrified.

Erik walked back to the hotel room.

''Where were you?'' Charles asked.

''Just tying up some strings.'' Erik said. Charles knew what he had been up to.

They managed to arrive at the mansion. It was just as they left it but with a few differences. Hank came running out in his blue form but with pink paint patches, he was covered in glitter and glue.

''What happened to you?'' Erik asked.

''It just appeared.'' Hank said. He was out of breathe

''Fluffy.'' Wanda and Pietro yelled as they ran out. They were squirting paint everywhere but as soon as they saw Erik they just stopped.

''Run.'' Pietro whispered.

''I'm not as fast as you.'' Wanda whispered.

''Goodluck then.'' Pietro whispered before running off. Erik then nodded to Clarice.

A portal appeared and Pietro came running out in front of Erik. He took hold of him and dragged Wanda towards him. She was wearing a metal belt which she now regretted. The two looked up at him and he looked down upon them, he was angry.

''Now you can run.'' Erik said. The two gulped and sprinted off as fast as they could.

Charles and Erik were sitting in the office.

''Ororo is going to find her sister, apparently she has a young child.'' Charles said.

''How fortunate.'' Erik said.

''I know what you did Erik...You promised me.'' Charles said. He was clearly annoyed.

''I had to make sure.'' Erik said trying to justify himself.

''For the love of god Erik I thought you stopped this. How many more deaths before this ends.'' Charles yelled.

''They were planning on coming after us.'' Erik replied. Charles wasn't buying it.

''Then we deal with it properly and not create some blood bath.'' Charles said.

The Shadow King was in hospital. His physical entity left his body and started to move through the hospital.

''Now for some serious revenge.'' The Shadow King said. He then disappeared.

Sean and Clarice were sitting in the gardens watching the flowers.

''This is nice.'' Sean said.

''It really is.'' Clarice said. Sean fired a sonic blast at a bottle smashing it.

''Still got it.'' Sean said sounding pleased with himself.

''Shame...I still had coke in that.'' Clarice said. Sean just burst into laughter.

''Remind me to buy you another one.'' Sean said.

Ororo was having a coffee with her sister Vivian.

''So he manipulated you?'' Vivian asked.

''It was horrible. You're doing things without even knowing you are doing them.'' Ororo explained.

''Well you are back now. Where are you staying?'' Vivian asked.

''I'm staying with a group of mutants which is good.'' Ororo said.

''That's great. How close?'' Vivian asked.

''Only a few miles away.'' Ororo said.

''We can visit each other more often.'' Vivian said. The two were happy about that.

''I heard you had a son as well.'' Ororo mentioned.

''Evan. Yeah he is a good kid.'' Vivian said.

Erik was on a date with Susanna.

''What is bothering you?'' Susanna asked.

''Nothing really. Just thinking about….You know.'' Erik explained. She knew what that meant.

''Did you kill?'' Susanna asked.

''Don't ask me that.'' Erik said. She knew what that meant as well.

''How many?'' Susanna asked.

''Enough.'' Erik explained.

Charles was watching television with Pietro and Wanda. They were watching the news.

''So why do they hate mutants?'' Wanda asked.

''Because they fear the unknown and what they don't understand.'' Charles explained. He was reading the newspaper and drinking scotch.

''But why? What did we do?'' Wanda asked.

''It's not what we have done but what we could do. Which is what the school will be for, to steer people in the right direction.'' Charles explained.

''And fight giant robots, ancient mutants and you and daddy will be enemies?'' Wanda asked.

''That's ridiculous.'' Charles said. He felt a pain in his stomach, he knew the future.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. So to sum up; Some action scenes with Erik, does Wanda predict the future and what will Shadow King do? Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank all my reviewers and please continue reviewing. **

Charles and Erik were driving through a country road. It was getting late plus they were on their way to a double date with Susanna and Moira. Erik was using his powers to drive the car whilst Charles was going through a pamphlet.

''Should I be right to worry about Cain?'' Charles asked. Cain had been acting more viciously lately which worried everyone.

''I think he was annoyed about the mission.'' Erik commented.

''He had to stay by the jet. I couldn't trust him.'' Charles said trying to justify himself.

''Maybe that is why he is so annoyed.'' Erik said.

''I am his brother after all.'' Charles said.

''He'll be fine. Just let him blow off some steam and if that does not work.'' Erik replied.

''Logan.'' Charles said.

''Did you hear Logans pun about Dorian Grey? It never gets old.'' Erik said laughing.

''That's terrible.'' Charles replied.

''It's amazing.'' Erik said. He was still laughing.

''On a better not, Stark is donating some stuff to us.'' Charles said. He took out a piece of paper from his jacket and handed it to Erik.

''Stuff?'' Erik asked as he looked at the paper.

''Danger room stuff.'' Charles said.

''Howard Stark is generous.'' Erik said as he looked at the piece of paper.

''Who is that idiot on the road?'' Charles asked. He then went into his memory.

''Who is it?'' Erik asked.

''Erik stop the car.'' Charles yelled as he realised who it was. Several bullets hit the windscreen and a missile came towards it. Erik threw the missile to the side and stopped the car.

The two men got out to see a man stood in the road holding an M203. He was dressed in black armour with long black hair. His face was covered with black goggles and a face mask which also happened to be black.

''Freeze him Charles.'' Erik said.

''I can't. Something is inside his head stopping me.'' Charles replied.

The figure walked towards them and started to shoot them. Erik made the bullets move to the left and hit the ground.

''Well who is he then?'' Erik asked. HE was getting ready to throw the car at him.

''Erik his arm is made of metal.'' Charles yelled. Erik then smiled since he knew he had the upperhand.

''Who is he?'' Erik yelled. He took control of his arm and threw it to the ground.

''The Winter Soldier?'' Charles said. He could see inside his mind. He saw how Bucky Barnes fell into the river and what Hydra did to him.

''Never heard of him.'' Erik said.

''And you never will.'' Winter Soldier said. With his available arm he pulled out his colt 1911 and fired a shot at Charles. The bullet was flying towards his head but Erik stopped it a single centimetre before it hit him.

The pistol flew towards Erik and he was ready to shoot him.

''Who does he work for Charles?'' Erik asked. He made sure Winter Soldier couldn't get up. The rifle flew towards Erik and was by his feet.

''Hydra?'' Charles said as he went further into his mind. There were so many blocks stopping Charles from accessing certain things.

''You work for Hydra?'' Erik said. He knew what Hydra was and hated it.

''What's Hydra Erik?'' Charles asked.

''Who do you think experimented me when I was at the camp?'' Erik asked. Charles then started to realise what was happening.

The Winter Soldier then ripped off his sleeve revealing his metallic arm. The silver arm had a red star on it. It was clearly Russian.

''Hydra are Nazis. Why has he got a Russian arm?'' Charles asked.

''Answer him.'' Erik yelled. The Winter Soldier just smiled.

''You're going to be late for your dates.'' The Winter Soldier said smiling.

A helicopter flew towards them firing a gattling gun at them. It had the Hydra symbol on it but Erik was more focused on the missiles. One of them launched and Erik deflected it back at the helicopter causing it to explode. Winter Soldier threw a grenade in the panic which threw Charles and Erik to the ground. The Winter Soldier then had control of his arm once again. He walked towards the two men and picked up his rifle.

''Behind you.'' Erik said. The car then flew towards the Winter Soldier knocking him over. Erik the got up and kicked him in the face before taking control of his arm again.

''Erik don't kill him.'' Charles yelled. He struggled to get up.

''Don't worry Charles I wont. But I want you to go back to Hydra and tell them something for me, I want you to tell them to leave me alone.'' Erik said. He then started to crush the arm which caused the Winter Soldier to scream out in pain.

Charles and Erik arrived at the restaurant. Their suits were ruined and covered in their blood, they had large bruises all over them accompanied by several cuts.

''Do not go seeking vengeance.'' Charles said.

''You know what they did to me Charles. And they will do this again.'' Erik said as they walked inside.

Susanna and Moira ran up to them and were shocked to see their state.

''What happened?'' Moira asked.

''Hey Moira. I just need to go to the payphone.'' Charles said. He then walked to the phone.

''Sure. What happened?'' Moira asked.

''We're in trouble.'' Erik said.

''Nothing serious Erik, please.'' Susanna said.

''I promise.'' Erik replied.

Charles was on the payphone.

''Hey Chuck, what is up?'' Logan asked. He was at the institute watching a hockey match.

''We were attacked by Hydra, someone called the Winter Soldier.'' Charles said. Logan started to think for a second.

''This could mean trouble. I know a guy who could get us some information but it may take some time.'' Logan said.

''Thank you Logan.'' Charles said. He then hung up the phone.

Logan walked through the institute corridors and started to sniff the air. he then released his claws and noticed Clarice. He nodded to her and she created a portal.

''Soldiers heading our way.'' Clarice yelled.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. So to sum up; Winter Soldier, is Hydra connected with Shadow King? What will the battle be like? Last chapter is coming later today hopefully. Until next time, have fun.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank all my reviewers and please continue reviewing. **

Logan was standing by a window with claws out and ready to fight. A portal opened, Sean and Clarice jumped through in their suits. They stood either side of Logan and seemed a little nervous. They stared outside waiting for any sign of the attack.

''How you feeling Logan?'' Sean asked. He was breathing heavier than normal which made Logan smirk.

''We'll be fine. Where are the others?'' Logan asked.

''On their way.'' Clarice replied.

''Chuck won't like this.'' Logan said. He took out a cigar and lit it up.

''He never likes anything.'' Cain said. He and Raven walked up to the three with their uniform on.

''No uniform Logan?'' Raven asked laughing. He was wearing his jeans and shirt but that didn't bother him.

''Not tonight.'' Logan said. He sniffed the air and was sure something would happen soon.

''What should I do?'' Ororo asked.

''Go back and protect the kids.'' Logan said.

''I can help.'' Ororo said.

''We'll be fine.'' Sean said.

''Shadow King was in Hydra. I know what they're like.'' Ororo explained.

''It's alright. Go back to the kids.'' Clarice said. She opened a portal and Ororo walked through.

Winter Soldier was walking towards the mansion. His arm was a little glitchy but still manageable. He was holding his M304 and fired the rocket at the doors. The doors exploded open and four jeeps starts speeding towards the door. There was at least eight soldiers in each one and all heavily armed.

''Now.'' Logan yelled. Clarice opened a portal and the X-men jumped through.

Logan jumped out and slashed one of the jeeps tires and attacked the soldiers. Cain smashed one of the jeeps and started to beat down on the soldiers. Sean jumped out and and fired a sonic blast from his mouth at the car. It was crushed by the sonic blast causing most the soldiers to be killed. Clarice opened a portal and the jeep flew through. The other portal opened and the jeep fell onto the ground and smashed to pieces. Raven was fighting any soldiers that managed to get off their jeeps.

Two helicopters flew towards the X-men. They fired missiles at them and their gatling guns.

''Clarice.'' Logan yelled. Clarice opened a portal for the helicopters to fly through but the Winter Soldier aimed his rifle at her. He fired a single shot which hit her in the chest.

''No.'' Sean yelled. He fired a sonic blast at the Winter Soldier which threw him back but didn't harm him. Cain ran up to him and threw his fist down but Winter Soldier collided his fist with his. His metal arm was even more damaged but he managed to grab hold of Cain and started to beat down on him.

Four more jeeps with turret guns approached them and started to fire. The X-men became quickly surrounded but they stood together. There was a burst of thunder and Ororo was hovering above the school.

''Lighting and winds I command thee, slay thy enemy.'' Ororo yelled. Lighting then hit the helicopters and jeeps destroying them in a large explosion.

Charles and Erik were at the restaurant with Susanna and Moira. They were enjoying the meal despite what happened earlier.

''Don't you want to go to the mansion?'' Susanna asked.

''We came here to be with you. We're staying right here.'' Charles said. The waiter walked up to them.

''Phonecall for you sir.'' The waiter said.

''I'll take it.'' Erik said. He walked to the phone and picked it up.

''Hello?'' Erik asked.

''Daddy we're under attack and Pietro wet himself...I made Pietro wet himself.'' Wanda said with Pietro standing next to her.

''Charles we need to go.'' Erik yelled.

The X-men were fighting the soldiers and had nearly defeated all of them. Winter Soldier was shooting at Cain and Logan ran up to him.

''Hey bub.'' Logan yelled. He put his claws in Winter Soldiers arms and twisted causing the arm to break. Winter Soldier took out his pistol and shot Logan in the face but that didn't do anything.

''Remove one head. Two more shall take its place.'' A soldier yelled before having his neck broken by Raven.

Two missiles started flying towards them.

''Ororo.'' Sean yelled. Ororo prepared the lighting but they suddenly changed courses and hit the ground without and explosion.

Erik and Charles then appeared in their car. It hovered onto the ground and they got out with Moira and Susanna had gone home in cab because they didn't want to know what was happening.

Erik and Charles went to see what was going on but a VTOL flew up to them and ten heavily armed men jumped off with large machine guns. They started to fire but Erik threw the guns to the ground.

''Is this what is going to become of us?'' Erik asked. The VTOL then started to shake in the air.

''Erik let it go.'' Charles said.

''Hydra….Do you know who they are?'' Erik asked.

''Just a terrorist organization.'' Charles said.

''A terrorist organisation that experiments on mutants. Has members in governments all over the world and is developing new ways to rule it. These ways include weapons, diseases such as the Legacy virus.'' Erik explained.

''We can fight them.'' Logan yelled. The twins then ran onto the battlefield.

''What are you doing here?'' Raven said.

''Mutants will never be accepted. This is what we have to look forward to.'' Erik said as he pointed to the destruction.

''Erik I don't like the sound of this.'' Charles said.

''We have seen the future Charles, we know what will happen. The deaths, discrimination and the endless fighting and for what? So we can walk down the street hand in hand. It will never happen Charles and you know it deep down or did you forget the Onslaught we saw?'' Erik explained. He knew Susanna would die in a place crash which was most likely caused by his enemies. He saw people fight them and the anti-press.

''We can change it Erik.'' Charles said.

''Yes we can. Mutants will become the dominant species. Join me and we can fight for a better tomorrow, for mutants.'' Erik said. Raven and Cain walked towards Erik. The twins revealed a bag with them and took out Eriks helmet. He put it on and looked at Charles.

''Don't do this.'' Charles said.

''A brotherhood of mutants. I'm sorry Charles but you know I'm right.'' Erik said.

The VTOL flew towards them and the new Brotherhood got in. The large guns then hovered into the air and killed the Hydra soldiers. The Winter Soldier was picked up and thrown into the sky for miles on end.

''Take it down.'' Charles said. Ororo then prepared the lightning and blasted the VTOL. It fell to the ground but then broke into pieces and reunited to form a giant metal ball. The remaining pieces were thrown away and hit the X-men. Charles was hit in the back by a piece but Erik did not care and neither did Charles.

Charles was in his wheelchair a few weeks later. Sean was getting ready to leave the institute after what happened.

''Are you sure I cannot convince you? Be a teacher like Logan and Ororo.'' Charles asked.

''Sorry Charles but I've lost too much here. Goodluck.'' Sean said as he walked away. He looked at a picture of him and Clarice.

''And you to my friend.'' Charles said. Sean then left and Charles went back inside. Logan and Ororo walked up to Charles.

''Don't mean to be the barer of bad news but Shadow King.'' Ororo said. Charles then huffed.

Erik was stood in his new base. It was a former Hydra base but he had made some changes to that. Raven and Cain walked up to him, they were all still covered in blood.

''What now?'' Raven asked.

''The children will become a distraction. I'll take Wanda to a mental asylum, she'll fit in there. Pietro can go to a foster home.'' Erik explained He was wearing his armour and helmet.

''And Susanna?'' Cain asked.

''I've ended things with her. My plans are more important. Look at it, a home for all mutants.'' Erik said. He hovered into the air and in front of him was a very large asteroid. Metal parts started to fly towards it.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. So to sum up; Erik and Charles are now enemies. Shadow King will return and what will happen next? Until next time, have fun.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank all my reviewers and please continue reviewing. **

Charles was sat in his office reading his newspaper. He had a glass of scotch in his hand and felt like crying. Logan walked in and sat down.

''What is it Logan?'' Charles asked. He wasn't paying much attention to him.

''Your a mind reader chuck but I know what is going on inside your head.'' Logan explained.

''What are you talking about?'' Charles asked.

''I know that you're upset about Erik and Cain. I'm upset about Raven as well but we have to move on. Set up the institute and take in some students.'' Logan said.

''Soon.'' Charles said.

''Erik has been in the news lately.'' Logan said.

''What for?'' Charles said. He tried not to care but he really did.

''Murder. He killed two senators who are pushing the mutant registration act.'' Logan said. He pointed to the article which Charles wa actually reading.

''That man is a monster.'' Charles said.

''Form the X-men Charles. We can fight him, stop him.'' Logan explained.

''Why? Humanity clearly doesn't want our help so why should we even bother wasting our time?'' Charles asked.

''Wasn't it you who said. Humanity is young and needs help to walk. We can help them walk Charles.'' Logan said. He winced at the fact that he sounded a little like Charles.

''I've seen the future Logan. I know is going to happen and it just gets worse, all it does is just get worse.'' Charles said. He knew what his son would become and didn't want that.

''Then we make sure it never happens. Cain, Raven and Erik...We can stop them and you know it.'' Logan said.

''What about Shadow King and Hydra?'' Charles asked.

''We can deal with them later.'' Logan said.

''Where is he now?'' Charles asked.

''Use Cerebro to find him.'' Logan said.

''His helmet stops me from finding him. He's gone.'' Charles said.

''I know you Charles. You will find a way.'' Logan said.

Charles and Logan went to Cerebro and turned it on. Charles put on the helmet and started to concentrate. It hurt when it started up and the pain got a lot more worse. He couldn't find Erik so he looked for Wanda and Pietro.

''The son of a bitch.'' Charles said.

''What?'' Logan asked.

''He abandoned the twins. He has killed so many.'' Charles said. He could see all the people Erik had come into contact with.

Shadow King was crawling through the institute doors. He was psychic entity but had some physical abilities. He saw Ororo and threw her into the kitchen. He headed to cerebro looking for Charles.

''I will destroy you Xavier.'' Shadow King said.

Logan sniffed the air as Charles was in Cerebro. Logan turned around to see Shadow King.

''I thought you died.'' Logan said. He took out his claws and ran towards the entity. It flew through him almost killing Logan in the process.

''How can you kill what is not here?'' Shadow King asked. He took over Logan and made his walk towards Charles and was ready to plant his claws into him.

''Help me.'' Logan said. He didn't want to do it but he had no control.

''Forgive me Logan.'' Ororo said. She created lighting and blasted Logan with it.

The lighting danced over Logan destroying his skin and heating up the metal until it was red. Logan screamed in great agony and the lighting bounced off Cerebro which hurt Charles. Shadow King fell out of Logan and the lightning threw him into the middle of the room. Cerebro became enhanced with the new power and destroyed Shadow King. Charles threw the helmet off.

''What happened?'' Charles asked.

''We destroyed Shadow King.'' Ororo said. Logan was trying to heal his wounds.

''He'll be back but not for a long time.'' Charles replied.

''Did you find Erik?'' Logan asked as the skin grew back.

''I got into Ravens head. He's going to attack a military base and use the weapons there.'' Charles said.

Charles, Logan and Ororo took the Blackbird to the military base.

''You ok to fly Chuck?'' Logan asked.

''Just make sure he doesn't get his hands on any weapons. There are nukes here.'' Charles said.

''On it.'' Logan said. He and Ororo jumped out of the blackbird and fell to the ground.

Ororo made herself hover over the base whilst Logan looked around. He saw all the dead soldiers over the base and got worried. Ororo noticed Raven from above.

''They're here.'' Ororo said to her microphone.

''They left their mark.'' Logan said.

''And we'll do the same to you.'' Cain yelled. He ran towards Logan and punched him to the ground.

Logan tried to get up but was hit to the ground again. A mini tornado hit Cain and threw him into a truck. Logan then ran towards him and slashed his fist before removing the helmet and knocking him out.

Raven took out her pistol and shot Ororo. The bullet was thrown by the large winds created and a bolt of lightning hit Raven which also knocked her out.

''Just one more.'' Charles said to the microphone. The Blackbird started to shake and Erik appeared in front of it.

''How's Moira?'' Erik asked.

''She's gone Charles. I made her leave, how is Susanna?'' Charles asked.

''Gone.'' Erik said.

''Along with the kids?'' Charles asked.

''They were in my way.'' Erik said.

''They were your children Erik.'' Charles yelled.

''Humanity will know what we can do.'' Erik said. Eight nuclear missiles then hovered in the air and were ready to fire. Logan was thrown into the air and hit Ororo knocking her out.

''You are lost Erik.'' Charles said. He armed the guns on the Blackbird.

''Hydra will be gone Charles and soon we will be in control.'' Erik said.

''You're becoming what you hate the most and I will stop you.'' Charles said. He was about to press the fire trigger.

''No you won't.'' Erik said. The Blackbird started to shake even more.

''I'm sorry Erik.'' Charles said. He took over the mind of Cain who picked up a truck and threw it at Erik. The truck then stopped in the middle of the air.

''And I'm sorry to Charles, maybe that chair will be more permanent.'' Erik said. He threw the Blackbird to the ground and it hit it with a loud bang. The Blackbird then started to fall apart and Charles was heavily wounded.

Erik then disappeared with the missiles. A military convoy arrived at the base but just hovered into the air and were dropped. Two metal balls were made from the wreckage, Raven and Cain were placed in them and disappeared. Charles was still a little conscious and tried to access Eriks mind but could not. He then went to someone else who could help.

Wanda was sat in her cell and was crying her eyes out. Charles then appeared.

''Charles.'' Wanda said. She went to hug him but ran into the wall.

''Wanda I need your help. I need you to be a big girl, can you do that?.'' Charles said. Wanda nodded.

Erik was flying with the nukes but he sensed they were changing. A red electric beam danced around the missiles and they were no longer working.

''Charles.'' Erik whispered to himself.

Erik sent a message of his own. Cain attacked Sean at his home and killed him but Cain was taken down in the process. Charles had frozen his mind and Cain was placed in a highly secure prison. Raven and Erik continued their terrorists attacks and then just disappeared off the face of the earth for a while. Charles recruited Jean and Scott and the rest as you know is history.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. So to sum up; Erik is now Magneto. Charles has now become Professor X and the war has begun. This is the end of the story but the sequel to Expanded Universe is coming soon so until then, have fun.**


End file.
